


Feverish

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick and John is taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

‘My head hurts’ Sherlock sneezed again and looked at John with watery eyes.

‘I told you not to run outside without your coat on’ John said shaking his head ‘it was pouring’

‘Ouch John, that hurts’ Sherlock whined when John stuck the ear thermometer in Sherlock’s ear.

‘Oh, don’t be a baby’ John said shaking his head ‘Wow you’ve got a high fever. Come on get under the covers and try to get some sleep’

‘But I need to…’ Sherlock started to say when John interrupted him.

‘You need to sleep Sherlock. No, shush! Not another word’ he said when Sherlock tried to say something ‘Sleep is what you need. I’ll bring you some tea later, all right?’ John tucked Sherlock in and left the room before he could say another word. John stayed and listened at Sherlock’s door but before long he heard a mild snoring and he smiled and went to sit in his chair to read a book.

\----

Two hours later Sherlock woke up with a jolt. He felt hot and thirsty. Where was he? What happened? It was dark and he started to panic a little.  
‘John, John!’ he shouted ‘John where are you?’

John came running and opened the bedroom door ‘I’m here; don’t make a racket you fool. It’s way past midnight! You don’t want to alarm Mrs H do you?’

‘John why is it so dark? Why am I so hot? I’m not feeling so good’ Sherlock said making gagging sounds all of a sudden.

‘Stop, don’t, wait’ John yelled but it was too late. Sherlock vomited all over the bedding.

‘Oh for god’s sake’ John sighed.

He helped Sherlock out of bed and helped him to the bathroom to clean him up. He pulled up a chair and sat Sherlock down on it. ‘Wait here while I’m fetching you clean pyjama’s’ John walked to Sherlock’s room and when he was busy putting new sheets on the bed he heard a thud coming from the bathroom. ‘What now?’ John rushed to the bathroom to see Sherlock sleeping on the floor in his briefs. He had fallen of the chair head first and he was lying on his head and knees, his buttocks sticking out into the air.

‘Well that’s a pretty sight’ John smiled.

He decided to leave Sherlock there but put his dressing gown over him so he wouldn’t be cold. First things first; the bed sheets needed changing.

It was way past 2 o’clock in the morning when John was finished and had dressed Sherlock in fresh clean pyjama’s again and put him in his bed.

Sherlock was snoring and hadn’t woken up. John felt tired and yawned. The sheets were in the washing machine and he was exhausted. He wanted to get up after he’d put Sherlock to bed but his eyes kept on closing. He walked around Sherlock’s bed to flip off the light switch and he fell down on the other side of Sherlock’s bed and slept immediately.

\----

Rain was patting against the bedroom window when Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock to see it already was 10 o’clock in the morning. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He felt much better he thought to himself. He looked down to his bed. Clean sheets and pyjamas? He didn’t recall doing that last night. He saw a pot of tea, probably cold tea, standing on his bedside table. While he went to sit upright he heard a noise next to him. He looked to his left and saw John lying there all curled up into a tiny ball of John with the bedcover over him. Sherlock smiled. Suddenly he remembered bits and pieces of the other day and night. John taking care of him; he must have been very fatigued if he’d fallen asleep here, Sherlock thought. He looked gorgeous sleeping there.

He bent over, caressed and kissed John’s forehead ‘Good morning John’ he whispered into his ear.

John blinked his eyes open and saw Sherlock looking at him ‘Oh I’m sorry Sherlock’ he stammered ‘I didn’t mean to, I mean I didn’t, I…’

‘It’s all right’ Sherlock softly said ‘Thank you for taking such good care of me’

‘Are you feeling better?’ John asked getting up to feel Sherlock’s forehead ‘I think the fever has gone’

‘No John it has gotten worse I’m afraid’ Sherlock said looking serious now.

‘What?’ John still sat on the other side of Sherlock’s bed looking confused.

‘I’ve got the worse fever ever’ Sherlock said feeling his forehead while leaning back into his pillow.

‘Really?’ John said surprised. He crawled towards Sherlock on the bed and felt his forehead ‘I don’t feel it’

‘You don’t?’ Sherlock asked ‘feel my pulse then it’s racing’

When John tried to grab Sherlock’s wrist to feel his pulse, Sherlock took John’s hand and placed it on his chest ‘There; do you feel it John’

Before John knew what was happening Sherlock pulled John close and placed his hand on the back of John’s neck and kissed him on his mouth. At first John was to startled to do anything but when he felt Sherlock’s soft lips on his he leaned into the kiss and started kissing him back. It seemed to take forever. A soft moan escaped from John’s mouth.

‘See’ Sherlock said when he broke of the kissing for a short while ‘what I mean John? There’s a fever within me and only you can help me’

‘Hmm’ John said ‘I don’t mind doing that. I’m your doctor after all’

‘Exactly’ Sherlock smiled before he started kissing again ‘my point’


End file.
